Talk:You'll Play Your Part/International versions/@comment-25515874-20150124033216
As of 1/23/15 Tell me if you like it and/or if you want me to do more! Amazing: French- French Twilight never fails to impress. All the princesses sounds lovely, execpt like with all the French choirs IMO, it sounds a bit airy. But this song sounds like it was made for France to sing. 9.5/10 Italian- I knew Italy had a really great Luna speaking. But would she maintain being one of the best international versions of Luna? Yes. 100 percent. Celestia sounds deep and regal, and although i'm not a fan of this versions Cadance, she sounds okay. The chours is beautiful, I love how they made it work, even though there were fewer words because of the translation. Also, Twilight is so autotuned XD 10/10 Latino: Another dub that hardly ever fails me. Twilight was always good, I've always loved Latino Twilight. Celestia sounded like a princess should sound, soft and with grace. I really have no comment for Luna in this version. Latino Cadance was the one I was waiting for to sing again, and I was not let down. Like with French, the chorus sounds a bit airy, but thats just me nitpicking. 9/10 Spanish: Wow. That's how You'll Play Your Part sounds people. The singers here have alot of power in their voice, and I love it. Spanish Twilight I always loved. I know alot of people loved Celestia's Ballad in this version, and for the longest time I couldn't figure out why. Well this song showed me: Power. She has this wonderful voice that got me to love her. Luna..oh gosh the power, she belts out those notes like a champ. I was not expecting the Cadance to have the power or talent that she did, so that's always a nice suprise. 9/10 Meh: Dutch- All of them sound a bit off to me, but the most noticable for me was the Celestia sounded a bit too young. But that's just me. The chours is wonderful though. 7/10 Polish- Even though i'm a HUGE fan of this dub (its one of my fav's), I have to say I was dissapointed. Polish Twilight saved it from going under the "What even". The Princesses all sound the same, they sound like they have colds or something. The chorus was okay, but again, i'm not happy. 5/10 Arabic- Twilight sounds decent, and so does Celestia, although a bit young. Both Luna and Cadence sound wayy too young, But I was shocked to find the the chorus was great! 8/10 Finnish- In this version, Twilight was always good, and no diffrent here. I have no comments on Celestia. I liked the tone Luna has in her voice: eerie. Just what the Princess of the Night sounds like. No comment on Cadance. 7/10 What even: Czech- Aww Czech, you were doing so good. And then you had to use that awful singer for every song. Gosh, her voice may fit Luna, but not the others. This one's a sidenote: I hate how she sings for AB. They should have gone with the voice that could be heard in the Hearts Strong as Horses reprise, because that would have made Apples to the Core sound alot better. 3/10 Ukrainian: No comment. 0/10